


I Like It (like that)

by kenmagobrrr



Series: BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Suna is one big MEANIE, SunaAtsu for the soul, Top Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: But now, being pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower stall— Suna towering over him with a foreign look that Atsumu was not used to.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	I Like It (like that)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in myself. enjoy ig.

Really, he didn't know how he got there but frankly; _He didn't care_.

Maybe after being drained from practice, thighs spread apart, cheeks flushed that he stared at the other male with what seems to be bedroom eyes.

But now, being pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower stall _—_ Suna towering over him with a foreign look that Atsumu was _not_ used to, the blonde shivers and presses against the wall more, in hopes to hide away from the taller boy, not have to see that face that makes his knees feel weak.

Though, the hands clamped around his waist mockingly was enough to make his mouth water, mind sending him seven different ideas at the same time.

"Look at me, _Atsumu_.."

And so he did with heart eyes, thighs seemingly squeezing together while the water dampens his body. Suna hums and smiles, lips pressing kisses up the blonde's neck, a cold shiver running up his spine.

Two fingers pinch at his perky nipples, pulling them, _squeezing them_ , Atsumu bites his lip and throws his head back while squirming.

The steam from the hot water fitting the mood perfectly, Atsumu ruts his dick against Suna's _—_ crying out.

The brunette leans down more, flicking his tongue against the reddening bud, grazing his teeth against it.

A leg forced its way between Atsumu's thighs, the blonde pressed himself against it, _practically riding it_ ; he was needy, so _needy_.

Suna's mouth presses against Atsumu's, open mouth and sloppy kisses, Suna's tongue forcing its way into every single angle of the blondes wet cravings.

Just before Atsumu gets used to this, he's spun around, ass on display for Suna to fully see. Atsumu thinks it's embarrassing, Suna's dick protests against it.

The tip of the brunettes thumb rubs at the puckering hole that clenches around nothing, he presses it in for half a second before pulling away, middle and index finger slowly slipping into the blonde who gasps and moans into the tiles, wiggling his ass, pressing back against the two fingers.

Suna separates his fingers into a scissoring motion, fingering the smaller boy open _—_ also pulling out another loud cry from him, _it's adorable_.

With his other hand, he spits into his palm, lathering his length with his own salvia, it wasn't needed, they _were_ currently in the shower, both drenched from head to toe.

" _Ruh_ _— Rin_ _—_ "

Atsumu starts, before a loud whine is punched out of him with Suna pushes his cock into him without any warning, the stretch burns; _Atsumu loves it_.

Suna isn't _that_ cruel, once being pushed fully inside, Atsumu's walls squeezing him tightly, he lets out a shaky breath, silently letting Atsumu adjust to the thick cock splitting him open.

Atsumu trembles, swearing he could feel Suna through his stomach, being _fuck_ _—_ he feels so full.

"Feeling full, Tsum'? _Ahh_ , so warm.. so tight for me.."

Suna coos in a sing-song tone, it was almost like he was making fun of Atsumu, _jerk_.

Before Atsumu can even think another thought, Suna is already pumping his dick out of him, then _in_ then _out_ , it was slow, the thick organ dragging out of him at an agonizing pace _—_ Atsumu hates it, he wants it faster, _rougher_.

" _More_ _—_ Rin more, _ah!_ "

With a rough thrust, the stall if filled with Atsumu whines and pleads for Suna to be rougher, following with a filthy squelching noise _—_ and _just_ when Atsumu starting to moan louder, pleasure taking over his mind and body, Suna's cock pummeling his insides, stretching his hole nicely, the changing room door opens, two voices filling the air _—_ that's when all movements stop completely.

Atsumu was about to whine, _scream_ , but quickly, Suna's shoves his finger into the blonde's mouth, rubbing them against Atsumu's tongue.

" _I swear I heard someone in here?_ "

A voice said aloud before another voice speaks.

" _All I hear is the shower, is anyone in here?_ "

Atsumu jumps when there's a knock on the stall door, he looks behind him, Suna signals him to be quiet.

"It's just me, Kita, _Osamu_ _—_ "

The blonde freezes at the mention of his brother's name, and Suna, _the fucking prick_ , smirks and begins to pound into Atsumu's wet hole once again, Atsumu's teeth dug into his bottom lip, he squeezes around Suna tightly.

Osamu laughs.

" _Of course you're still in here_ ,"

There's a pause.

" _Have ya' seen 'Tsumu anywhere? He just upped and vanished but his bag is still in here._ "

Suna hums, needling the flesh to Atsumu's ass gently before spreading his asscheeks apart, getting a better look at the swallowed, puffy, hole that Suna's cock was currently being engulfed by.

" _Hmm,_ maybe he went out to get some fresh air? I think I saw him by the water fountain,"

There are a few whispers between Kita and Osamu.

Suna continues to fuck into Atsumu, quiet whines pushing out of the poor blonde who's looking at the stall door with teary eyes.

" _We'll go look for him, thanks, Rin_ _—_ "

And with that and loud footsteps, the door closes once again, the room being empty except for Atsumu and Suna sharing a stall.

With a rough thrust, dick hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves, Atsumu cries out, voice cracking with a whine. He pushes back on Suna, who rubs the skin of his ass gently with a grip.

" _Awh,_ was someone scared that their brother would find out that they're bent over by his best friend? _Poor little baby~.._ "

Atsumu _sobs_ , Suna pulls out until his tip is the only thing in, _Atsumu squeezes him teasingly_ , despite being wrecked he still found the energy to be petty _—deserved_.

Suna grunts, gritting his teeth with an animalistic growl.

He grips Atsumu's ass and shoves his cock deeper, punching cries and sobs out of the blonde as he pleased, spilling his come deep into his ass.

Atsumu shivers, sobbing at the warm feeling of Suna's cum swimming in him.

And even when releasing, Suna fucks his cum as deep as he could, almost like he was trying to impregnate Atsumu _—_

Atsumu thrashes and huffs before crying out one last time, cum spilling and splurting against the wall before Suna pulls out, seed trickling from his hole down his thighs.

Atsumu stands then slumps against Suna's chest, the brunette hums and drags them both under the water.

That's when his fingers were deep in Atsumu's ass again, scraping out his cum.

" _Rinnnn..!_ "

Suna laughs.

"Be quiet, idiot _— you did so well,_ by the way.. s _o damn well_."

And Atsumu; he clenches around Suna's fingers, panting like a dog with his tongue sticking out.


End file.
